His Favorite Word
by blue.skies.2010
Summary: “You don’t hear ‘no’ a lot, do you, Bass?” She teased, trailing her fingers down his arm, feeling him tense immediately at the contact. “Not when it concerns you, Waldorf," Chuck countered.


**Note: **Set a couple years in the future...Chuck and Blair are still going strong, living together, etc. Haha I really don't know where this one come from, like I had no idea where it was going...it kind of just wrote itself. So yes, please enjoy, and feel free to review! :)

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?" Chuck Bass stared at Blair Waldorf incredulously as she crossed her arms with a defiant smirk.

"I mean what I said, Chuck. No."

He glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does that upset you?" She asked with a faux-innocence only Blair Waldorf could pull off, and Chuck nearly growled in response (which only caused Blair's eyes to light up further).

"You don't hear 'no' a lot, do you, Bass?" She teased, trailing her fingers down his arm, feeling him tense immediately at the contact.

"Not when it concerns you, Waldorf," Chuck countered, placing a hand firmly on her hip, as though to prevent her from moving away.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I've probably said no to you more than anyone else in the world."

Chuck smirked. "Probably. But how often do you stick to it?"

Blair flushed, and Chuck's smirk widened considerably.

"So, I'm going to ask you this again. Waldorf, will you—"

"Just to clarify, _Bass_, you didn't _ask_ the first time. So technically, you're not asking again. You're just asking." Chuck glared at her again. "But by all means, continue," Blair commanded with a wave of her hands.

He cleared is throat. "As I was saying—"

"Asking," Blair added sweetly.

"—As I was _asking_. Happy?" She nodded. "Blair Waldorf, will you – _please_ – do me the _honor_ of being my wife?" Chuck finished with a half-grin, half-grimace, and Blair appraised him for a moment.

"Why are you still standing?"

Chuck blanched.

"I'll admit, it's a step up from 'Marry me, Waldorf,' and having a gigantic ring thrust in my face the second I get home from work – classy, clearly you thought that one out – but when I ask for a redo, don't you think it'd be nice to at least get on one knee?"

"…You're not serious." Blair raised her eyebrows in response.

"Don't most women burst into tears when they're proposed to? Aren't they generally happy, or emotional, or something?"

"I think we established a long time ago that I am not 'most women,'" Blair replied calmly, and when she didn't add anything else, Chuck rolled his eyes and dropped slowly to his knee.

"The things I do for you," Chuck grumbled as he picked the ring box Blair had knocked to the ground in her earlier surprise/refusal, and held it out to his grinning girlfriend-almost-fiancée.

"Will you marry me?" He stared up at her expectantly, waiting for another ridiculous demand or refusal, and was therefore incredibly surprised when Blair brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes opened wider and shined brightly.

"Oh my g—this is actually happening," she mumbled, mostly to herself, as she glanced from the ring to her hands to Chuck. It finally caught up with her – what he was asking, what this meant for her, for _him_, for them.

"Chuck…" she whispered, sinking to the floor and grabbing his head with both hands, eagerly pressing her lips to his, not even realizing tears were now streaming down her face as he pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss while simultaneously finding her left hand – more specifically, the fourth finger on her left hand – and rubbing it gently.

She broke the kiss to watch as he slid the ring onto her finger, using her right hand to quickly erase all signs of her _emotional_ moment, but Chuck smirked knowingly without even looking up.

Blair laughed softly. "Maybe I am like most women, you know, when everything finally catches up with me."

Chuck's gaze met hers with such an intensity as he stood up, taking her by both hands and bringing her with him. "You are so far beyond most women, Blair Waldorf," Chuck murmured, bringing both hands to his mouth and kissing each tenderly.

"I just…I can't believe this, Chuck," Blair said, her voice soft and shaky, and Chuck grinned.

"You know, you haven't _actually_ given me an answer."

At this, Blair rolled her eyes playfully and smacked him lightly in the shoulder.

"No, I'm serious! I could make this difficult for you too, you know. You definitely deserve it."

"I was in shock!" Blair defended, trying to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Besides, is it really so wrong, wanting a proper proposal?"

Chuck shook his head, failing to suppress his grin. "What is _wrong_ is putting me through all that. Do you know how nervous I've been about this all day? All week?"

"I'm sorry! I am, I just wasn't expecting—you were nervous?" Blair's eyes flashed mischievously, and Chuck immediately cringed.

"Not…nervous, per se. More, anxious."

Blair bit back a small laugh as Chuck looked away, clenching his jaw slightly. "Well, I think it's very cute, that you were nervous."

Chuck scoffed upon hearing the word _cute_, but before he could retort, Blair's mouth was invading his and he decided he could be cute just this once, as it was a special occasion and he definitely appreciated the reaction.

He pulled back slightly as he began moving them toward the bed, and whispered softly in her ear, "I still want my answer."

Now Blair blushed, but she grinned widely as she kissed him soundly again and then murmured _yes_ against his lips, once, twice, and again, and again, until he finally lost count. And Chuck knew at that moment, and in the moments that followed in which she not only spoke but screamed the word, that it was his favorite in the whole world.


End file.
